Day 6: 3:00 AM 4:00 AM
by bowmaster24
Summary: Just a little humor I thought could happen in 24 Season 6 episode 22. Please review!


**The Following takes places between 3:00 A.M AND 4:00 A.M**

Now we see the CTU Hostages sitting with Marilyn and her son, Josh. They were sitting down on the ground. Milo is lying down dead.  
Josh: Mom, I go to go pee! Do you think terrorists will let me?

Marilyn: I don't know, Josh. Perhaps why don't you ask them?

Josh nodded: Hey, terrorists! May I be excused to go to washroom?

Terrorist scratched his head: Uh…gee, I don't know. Why don't you ask your father?  
Josh: What? But he died today.

Terrorist: No kidding? He died from peeing?

Josh: No, terrorist. He died from the torture. I think Uncle Jack killed him.

Jack widened his eyes. He shook his head. The terrorists look at Jack hard and walked to him. They picked him up and ticked him real hard. Jack was laughing real hard.

Jack: Waaahahaha!!!

Terrorists: Why?

Jack: Noo! It wasn't me! It was my dad! Hahaha! Waahahaa!

Terrorists stopped ticking: Phillip Bauer?

Jack nodded catching his breath and nodded.

Narrator: That's right. About 13 hours/episodes ago, Phillip admitted to Marilyn that he did kill Graem because CTU was about to torture/question him at CTU after Jack spend the wild time with his brother. Jack nearly killed his brother from being drunk and torture Graem why did he never contacted him for 9 years.

Kiefer: Would you shut up?! You're losing people's interest in _24_. If you do that, then I'll make this your worst day of your life.

Narrator shaking: Okay

Kiefer: You forgot to say something

Narrator: What?  
Kiefer: Yes, sir. Yes sir.

Narrator: Yes, sir. Yes sir.

Kiefer: Louder

Narrator: DAMMIT

Kiefer: Much better…what!?

Terrorists: All right, my friend. Take Josh to Cheng. Make sure to give Josh his favorite juice, Sun. All right and don't forget his favorite chip, Doritos.

Josh brightens: My favorite? Yay! Thanks dad! Have fun in HELL!

Josh turns to his mother: Hey mom, you should marry Cheng.

Marilyn: Gross! I would rather Jack Bauer.

All CTU Hostages: Oohh!

Jack Bauer smiles

Josh: Uncle Jack? He's nothing but a hero.

Marilyn: Yeah, but did you see how he saved you and me? He killed two gunmen who were taking us to downstair. He sounded so charming…

Jack sighed

Nadia turned: Jack, grow up. That's how women felt.

Josh: Quiet! All right. Let's keep show going on.

Everyone nodded: All right. The paper script says that Jack, Morris and Nadia will have to fight with us to free the CTU Hostages. What-are you crazy? Whoever wrote this, I'll make this worst day of your life.

Jack stared at terrorists heavily.

Terrorists quickly change: I mean I'll make this best day of your life.

Jack nodded and smiled: Now, that's my boy.

Terrorists carried Josh under the tunnels. That's the tunnel where Jack and Marilyn secret make out.

Josh: When will I get food? I'm kinda hungry.

Terrorist: Dude, it is 3 A.M in the morning. Don't you think you ought to eat healthy foods in the morning?

Josh: I don't know. No?

Terrorist sighed.

Josh brightens: How about we play rock-paper-sisscorr?  
Terrorist scratched his head: Huh? How do I play that?  
Josh grinned: Yeah, just say paper and I'll say sisscorr.

Terrorist did as he was told. Josh won the game.

Terrorist's phone rang: That must be Cheng.

Terrorist flipped the phone: Zhou speaking and Cheng, do you wanna me to kill that boy.

Terrorist: No, mom. I didn't mean that. No, mom. Okay, I'll come home now. But mom…

Terrorist sighed: All right.

He turned to Josh: I have to go to home now.

Josh nodded. Terrorist point the way: Just go three stops and take a right.

Josh nodded. Josh headed the way.

Jack and Nadia and Morris put their arms around the back. The terrorists did same.

Jack: All right. Here's the thing. We're playing the football. Morris, I want you to take out the ugly face guy. And Nadia, take out that fat guy. And I'll take out that skinny guy.

Jack handed the gun to Nadia and Morris. They nodded.

Chloe is the referee: All right. The game begin in 3…2…1 and GO!

Jack quickly shot three men and shot other guys for Nadia and Morris who were looking where the triggers is.

One terrorist woke up and Doyle came and shot him down.

CTU Hostages: Oohh!

Doyle looks around: What? That's not even romance! You IDIOT!

Doyle walked to Jack: Are you all right?

Jack: Yeah, I'm fine. They attacked us. They're after my nephew. I don't know why but I think its about the component. I'm going to need the all communication set up and have men ready quickly." Doyle nodded.

Nadia came, "I'm afraid you cant go, Jack."

"Nadia. Who is the executive producer of 24?" Jack asked.

"Kiefer Sutherland."

"One for Jack." Doyle says.

"Who decided to hire you to play role of Nadia Yassir?"

"Kiefer." Nadia rolled her eyes.

"Two for Jack."  
"Now, who do you listen to, Jack Bauer or Kiefer Sutherland?"

"Kiefer."

"And we have a big winner!"

Nadia shut Doyle up and send Doyle and Jack to follow Josh and the gunmen.

Nadia looks at Milo's dead body.

Nadia nodded, "I know. I'll meet you on Hell Street in Hell in 5 hours."

Chloe came up laughing with Morris. They went to their desk. Morris see Milo's dead body. He kicks Milo and Chloe stopped laughing. She stared at Morris. Suddenly she burst out laughing, she farted so loud and it's so stinky! Most CTU Military fell down trying to get their gas mask preventing the gas from Chloe. Chloe looked around embarrassed. She bent down under her desk. Morris looked at Chloe and looks at other CTU Agents. Other agents stared at Morris like he was the one who made Chloe laugh during serious time.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Goes everyone laughing rolling on the floor.

Jack and Doyle and men followed the trial under the tunnel. Jack heard the laughing through radio.

"I hear laugh. It's a code. CTU's under attack again."

"Oh man. Not again, Jack. The laughing meant Morris farted."

Jack couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. He shot the upper tunnel laughing

Doyle and the men couldn't also help it. They laughed.

Jack tried to stop it.

"All right. Let's focus on the mission. We have to get Josh before Cheng deliver him."  
"Wait! How'd you know that Josh's get to be delivered to his grandfather?"

"Uh…"  
Gasp! "You sneaked on the script! I thought FOX Rule 296: You can't read the next script after you act."  
"Look, I don't care. So at least shut up."  
Jack found the place. He sees Cheng trying to leave Josh in the car.

He shoot at the car. Josh saws his uncle shoot at car and turned the music loud. He sang as his uncle shoot at men. Cheng bought a soda and Henry chocolate bar. They enjoyed watching Jack's wife, Teri Bauer died in Season 1 Finale. They laughed evil.

Cheng gasped. He sees Jack killed most men and Cheng is the next. He grabbed Josh and ran away from Jack. Jack followed Josh.

"Josh! Why are you running! Stop! Lemme kill Cheng!"

Josh didn't hear.

They played tag on the stair. Jack killed the guard on the rooftop. Josh kicked Cheng in the ball. Josh hid as Cheng shoot at Jack. Jack took a cover. Cheng ran out of ammos.

"CHENG! ITS OVER!" Jack yelled.

"GIVE ME YOUR EMAIL SO I CAN EMAIL YOU!" Cheng turned to look at Jack.

"WTF!"  
"Put down your password! PUT IT DOWN! NOW!" Cheng did as he was told.

"Now, WHERE'S THE BOY!"

"Look. I dunno wat yall sayin yo so I aint gunna shot ya leg like I did in chine so get lost ye her meh?" Cheng says.

**3:59: 57**

**3:59:58**

**3:59:59**

**4:00:00**

**Tick Tock Tick Tock**


End file.
